Search engines provide information about various documents such as web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content, and/or electronic communications. For example, in response to receiving a search query, a search engine identifies one or more documents that are responsive to the query. The search engine ranks the documents based on the relevance of the documents to the query and/or based on other ranking signal(s), and provides corresponding search results in response to the search query. The search results may include aspects of and/or links to the documents and may be provided based on the rankings.